buku harian minato
by tasyatazzu
Summary: sebuah buku berwarna biru yang sangat feminim, terdapat diantara jajaran buku yang tersusun rapi di kamarnya.


**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

**

* * *

  
**

Tiga bulan sudah, sejak kematian sang ketua sekaligus sahabat dan partner mereka, sisa angota SEES berkumpul di lobby asrama.

"Aku sama Mitsuru udah lulus. Kalian emangnya masih mau tinggal disini?" tanya Akihiko ketika ia mampir di asrama, masih tetap dengan sweater merah dan setelan warna krem dan tatapan matanya yang kelewat percaya diri. "Kenapa kalian ngga pulang aja ke rumah masing-masing? Toh ngga ada lagi hal yang bisa dilakukan disini," katanya lagi.

"Yah, gimana ya. Aku sih, bisa-bisa aja langsung pulang ke rumah. Yang lain?" tanya Junpei sambil melirik Yukari, Aigis, Ken dan Fuuka.

"Amada bisa ikut denganku," jawab Mitsuru. "Aku ingat dia pernah bilang ingin belajar tentang perusahaan dariku. Menjadi muridku, ia bisa tinggal di salah satu rumah milik Kirijo."

"Terima kasih, senpai," kata Ken tersipu-sipu.

"Hah? Oke, kalau begitu. Yang lain?" tanya Akihiko pada sisa orang yang ada setelah sebelumnya mengerenyitkan mata dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku bisa pulang. Berkat dia, aku berbaikan dengan ibuku. Keadaan jadi jauh lebih nyaman sekarang," kata Yukari sambil menerawang jauh. Matanya terlihat sedih.

"Fuuka?" tanya Akihiko sembari menoleh kearah cewek berambut hijau yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan notebooknya yang berwarna merah.

"Huh? Oh, aku bisa pulang kapanpun. Ngga ada masalah," katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan aura sucinya. Akihiko memejamkan mata dan meringis sewaktu mendengar penjelasannya yang sangat singkat itu.

"Oke, dengan begini semuanya fix. Kalau begitu, hari ini kita beres-beres, jadi lusa asrama ini bisa langsung ditutup," kata Mitsuru, yang diikuti oleh anggukan teman-temannya.

* * *

Dalam sekejap mata memandang kelangit-langit, ruang lounge asrama sudah dipenuhi tumpukan kardus-kardus yang tidak jelas. Kuli angkut barang? Jelas Akihiko.

"Senpai, ini ada dua lagi!" seru Yukari dari lantai tiga, pada sang kuli stasiun kereta yang sedang menurunkan satu kardus ekstra besar punya Junpei.

"Senpai! Ini ada satu lagi, kardus komik sama video game!" seru Junpei dari lantai dua.

"Akihiko-senpai, bisa tolong bantuin nurunin kardus yang isinya baju sama koper?" tanya Ken sambil menoel-noel Akihiko. Mendengar semua permintaan yang dilontarkan makhluk-makhluk tidak bertanggung jawab ini, Akihiko langsung lemas.

"Hei!! Gue bukan kuli angkut barang!! Perlu berapa kali lagi gue naik turun tangga Cuma buat bantuin orang-orang kayak lu pada nurunin barang??? Gelondongin aja dari tangga!!!" serunya ngamuk pada orang-orang. Lalu ia menoleh pada Ken dan kembali memasang senyumnya yang paling mengeluarkan feromon. "Oke, Ken. Mana barangnya?"

"Sanada-san, kalau tidak mengganggu pekerjaan, saya bisa menggantikan" kata Aigis. Mendengar kalimat itu, Akihiko langsung memeluk Aigis, membuat si humanoid pirang memerah.

"Heaa, makasih Aigis! Tolong ambilin barangnya Yukari sama Junpei. Aku mau ngambil yang Ken," katanya sambil melepas pelukannya dan naik ke atas bersama Ken yang masih melongo.

Setelah ribut-ribut dan heboh untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya acara selesai. Kamar mereka sudah kosong dari barang-barang. Semua makhluk berkumpul di lounge yang jadi mirip gudang.

"And, done. Capek yah beres-beres begini?" tanya Junpei sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"CAPE?? LO NGGA KERJA APA-APA DAN LO BILANG CAPE???" semprot Aki. "Kalo Shinji masih ada dan dia denger lu ngomong gitu, lu udah abis," katanya lagi sambil menghela nafas.

"Udahlah senpai, Junpei emang rese. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang liat Aigis?" tanya Yukari.

* * *

Aigis berdiri mematung di pintu kamar paling ujung kanan di lantai dua asrama. Pintu kamar Minato. Ia diam disana untuk waktu lama, sebelum akhirnya masuk.

Kamar itu rapi dan bersih, masih sama seperti saat Minato meninggalkannya tiga bulan yang lalu. Selimut biru yang seperti warna rambutnya dan aroma parfum yang seperti hujan, masih ada di kamar itu. Aigis tertunduk sedih. Dadanya terasa perih dan tertekan.

"Hei Aigis," kata Akihiko dari pintu, membuat humanoid yang sedang terlarut dalam perasaannya itu menoleh. Ia melihat semua anggota SEES sedang berkumpul di depan pintu. "Boleh masuk?" tanya Akihiko lagi. Aigis mengangguk singkat dan bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri, sehingga semua orang bisa lewat.

"Sebaiknya kita bereskan barang-barangnya. Meski ia sudah pergi, ia tetap teman kita" kata Mitsuru sambil mendekati rak buku terdekat. "Apa ini?" tanyanya heran sambil mengambil salah satu buku dari rak. Buku itu berwarna biru langit, sangat cerah. Ada lembaran kertas-kertas di dalam buku itu.

"Apaan? Buku porno?" tanya Junpei bersemangat.

"Bukan," kata Mitsuru sambil membuka buku itu. Didalamnya terdapat foto-foto mereka yang diambil secara diam-diam. "Ini buku harian," katanya lagi.

"WAH?? Ayo kita liat apa isinya!!" seru Junpei semangat. Mitsuru lalu membuka lembaran pertama dari buku itu, satu-satunya halaman yang diisi dan membacanya.

* * *

Asrama, 30 Januari

Kematian. Pernah ngga kamu ngebayangin kematian yang membayangi hidup kamu setiap detiknya, seperti Shadows sialan yang selalu merangkak-rangkak dengan kecepatan tinggi di Tartarus itu –dengan mengesampingkan Death yang selalu datang ketika lagi asik-asiknya muter-muter lantai yang bebas Shadows, ternyata ada lebih dekat daripada urat nadi kamu sendiri??

Aku ngga pernah, jujur aja, ngga sama sekali.

Tapi bagaimana, kalau itu kenyataannya.

Sejak awal kepindahanku di kota ini, semuanya terasa aneh. Cukup aneh, buatku yang notabene pernah tinggal di kota ini. Bukan bangunannya, bukan juga keadaan kota. Ada sesuatu yang kasat mata, yang menolak keberadaan diriku seutuhnya.

Peti-peti mati yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah jalan, listrik yang mati total, bulan purnama yang sangat besar dan berwarna kehijauan. Awalnya, aku kira itu cuma tren masa kini kota besar.

Tapi, siapa sangka?

Begitu masuk asrama, ada anak kecil yang nawarin 'kontrak'. Seorang anak kecil dengan baju garis-garis mirip napi dan tahi lalat yang agak seksi serta sebuah mata yang mirip mataku.

Bukan mirip lagi, sama persis malah.

Setelah anak itu 'lenyap', muncul seorang cewek berkardigan pink, aka Yukari-chan, bawa-bawa pestol. Crab adalah kepiting bukan kura-kura, tambah aneh aja.

Untung beberapa saat kemudian, Mitsuru-senpai dateng dan menyelamatkan aku dari semua keanehan ini. Dia jelasin semuanya ke Yukari-chan dan voila, menyambut kedatanganku yang mendadak di asrama ini.

Setelah kejadian itu, setiap hari yang aku lewati disini makin lama makin aneh. Pertama kalinya ngelawan Shadows di atap asrama dan mendapatkan Personaku yang pertama –Orpheus, mengetahui seluk-beluk Dark Hour, kepindahan Junpei, Tartarus, Velvet Room, Persona fusion, wild card, special, dan Shadow-Shadow aneh yang hanya muncul di bulan purnama.

Shadows dengan kekuatan ekstrim, dengan jumlah dua belas, yang memiliki Arcana berbeda setiap makhluknya.

Pertempuran demi pertempuran melawan makhluk sialan itu berlanjut, dengan harapan kosong yang diberikan oleh Chairman sialan itu bahwa dengan membantai mereka, Dark Hour akan hilang untuk selamanya. Hell yeah, mata lo ilang Ikutsuki kamprettt!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks buat dia, apa yang aku dan semua anggota SEES lakukan sampai kira-kira bulan Desember lalu jadi worthless, useless, dan sia-sia..

Dia yang menggembar-gemborkan semua omong kosong mengenai hilangnya Dark Hour jika semua Shadows superekstrabesar itu dimusnahkan. Padahal justru, dengan membantai mereka, secara nggak langsung meng'izin'kan bangkitnya Shadow terakhir.

Nyx.

Keinginannya yang sangat amat kurang waras sekali untuk membumihanguskan umat manusia, dengan menggunakan cara apapun. Hh, kalo sekarang inget hal itu, aku jadi malu sama diri sendiri, yang secara ngga langsung udah jadi 'Leader' daripada serangkaian kegiatan yang mengarah kepada kehancuran umat manusia.

Tapi untungnya, hari dimana dia mengaku secara terang-terangan bahwa itu adalah maksudnya yang sesungguhnya, dia koit. Jatuh dari lantai entah keberapa Tartarus, ke tanah.

Meski kematiannya harus diiringi oleh kematian dari ayahnya Mitsuru-senpai.

Tapi, orang itu mati setelah membeberkan semuanya. Mulai dari fakta yang sesungguhnya soal ayah Yukari-chan, Strega, Nyx, Dark Hour, dll. Hal itu justru menguntungkan kami, pihak yang dirugikan. Well, semoga lu aman-aman aja dari serangan Shadows dunia lain. Masalahnya, lu ga punya Persona tapi ngga transmogrified kan?? Hahahahahaha!!!!!

Ahem, Strega.

Takaya –si kakek tua yang gak pake baju dan pake pistol, Jin –sang komputer mania yang pake kacamata, dan Chidori –cewek gothic berambut merah pacarnya Junpei. Mereka bertiga –berdua tepatnya, soalnya Chidori lebih sering ada dirumah sakit daripada sama mereka, adalah orang-orang sialan yang sangat amat mengganggu aktivitas kami yang sangat salah itu. Awalnya, aku sebagai Leader sangat sebel sama usaha mereka yang menghalangi kerjaanku sebagai pembasmi Shadow.

Tapi sekarang, aku ngerti alesan mereka berusaha menghentikan kami waktu itu. Untuk menghentikan Nyx.

Hh, tapi dulu aku terlalu bodoh dan mau aja nelen apa kata si Ikutsuki sialan itu bulet-bulet. Crap..

Setelah semuanya terlambat, setelah kami berhasil membantai keduabelas Shadows itu, mereka justru berbalik mendukung Nyx. Jadi bikin perkumpulan pemuja dia gitu. Ih, freak.

Lalu Chidori-san, mantan Junpei yang mati ngegantiin dia. Uh, so sweet!!!

Lagi-lagi, semuanya gara-gara Strega..dan Ikutsuki.

Hhh, sebelum itu, kematian seorang teman yang sangat aku segani.

Shinjiro Aragaki.

Awal mulanya adalah Ken, temen kami yang paling muda, yang naruh dendam sama senpai gara-gara ibunya yang mati terbunuh oleh Personanya yang ngga bisa dikontrol. Nyaris sama kaya Thanatos waktu keluar pertama kali.

Padahal kita udah seneng-seneng rame-rame, ketawa rame-rame, tapi memang, dendam mengalahkan segalanya. Terutama dendam yang muncul dari hati seorang anak yang sangat polos.

Lalu kemunculan Aigis, dan puncaknya adalah,

Ryoji.

My inner self, my other personality, Nyx avatar.

My shadows.

Jadi, perasaan ngga enak yang aku rasakan waktu pertama kali pindah kesini adalah karena keberadaannya. Anak kecil bertahi lalat seksi itu adalah dia. Dia, hidup dalam diriku.

So, I am the bringer of chaos.

Ryoji, atau Pharos, adalah salah satu Shadows superkuat yang kumaksud. Arcana ke tiga belas, Death. Kebangkitannya, berarti kehancuran dunia. Dan selama ini, dia disegel dalam jiwaku, 'sea of soul' ku. Ngga heran penampilannya mirip aku.

Jadi, semua sumber dari masalah ini, pembawa kekacauan di kota yang sudah kacau ini, pembawa kematian itu sendiri,

adalah aku. Minato Arisato. Wild card yang bisa manggil multiple persona, yang punya kemampuan tidak terbatas, yang kosong sekaligus spesial.

Pernah ngga kamu ngebayangin, kalau temanmu sendiri adalah 'kematian' itu sendiri??????

Dan pernah ngga kamu ngebayangin, kalau kematian bisa jalan-jalan di mall dan bahkan nonton bioskop.

Besok, kemungkinan adalah hari terakhir kami hidup di dunia ini. Terakhir, jika kami gagal membunuh Ryoji yang, sudah menjadi avatar bagi Nyx. Kalau kami berhasil, kami akan terus hidup, meski semua memori dan kenangan kami akan hilang.

Ini adalah lembar pertama, sekaligus terakhir dari buku yang merupakan peninggalan terakhir orang tuaku. Buku yang selalu aku bawa, dari ketika mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil di jembatan itu.

Kalau besok aku masih hidup, dan pasti aku masih hidup untuk beberapa bulan kedepan,...

Aku akan selalu ingat apapun yang terjadi selama ini. Ngga akan lupa satu peristiwapun.

Karena aku adalah ketua mereka, sekaligus orang yang menyeret mereka kedalam kekacauan ini.

Aku pasti melindungi kalian, dari apapun, bagaimanapun caranya. Meski nyawaku taruhannya.

Aku ngga akan ditinggal lagi, oleh siapapun.

Per

So

na

A magical words, that change my world.

_Minato_

* * *

Saat Mitsuru selesai membaca, tidak ada yang berkomentar. Suasana sangat sunyi dan senyap.

"Jadi," kata Akihiko pada akhirnya, memecah kesunyian. "Dia nyalahin diri sendiri, gitu?"

"Minato memang pribadi yang simpel, sekaligus rumit disaat yang bersamaan. Kesederhanaannya membuat kita tidak sadar akan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya," kata Mitsuru sambil menutup buku itu dan menyerahkannya pada Aigis.

"Ya. Dia memang sederhana. Keinginannya hanya satu, melindungi semua yang dia sayang," kata Aigis pelan sambil memeluk buku harian itu dengan erat. Matanya berlinang air mata.

"Hei Minato, kamu liat kan dari atas sana. Kita sehat, dan hidup. Jadi, jangan khawatir ya!" seru Junpei ke langit-langit kamar Minato, membuat semua orang tertawa. Keadaan jadi lebih normal, dan mereka kembali membereskan barang-barang Minato.

* * *

Sementara itu, di atap asrama,

Seorang pria berambut biru tua sedang menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar pembatas sembari mendengarkan musik yang dikeluarkan oleh headphonenya. Rambutnya yang nyaris menutupi matanya bergoyang lembut tertiup angin. Bibirnya tersenyum damai. Perlahan-lahan, sosoknya menghilang. Namun, senyum tipis penuh kebahagiaan itu tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"At least, I'm not alone anymore."

* * *

A/N : Heiiii,, jumpa lagi dengan tazzu!!!

Huh, aku kangen Minato, tapi kaset P3 ku ilang. HUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Shit, crap, damn!!!

Maaf kalu ngga jelas. Keahlian saya emang bikin cerita ngga jelas kan??? Huhuhu..

Hem, bagi yang nungguin, untuk sementara, Byakko vs Genbu hiatus dulu. Dilanjutkan ketika saya sudah punya waktu luang yang sangat banyak, karena itu adalah cerita favorit saya yang kebawa-bawa mimpi dan tentunya ngga mau ngecewain yang baca juga. Daripada maksain..

Oya, tadi aku tidur siang, terus mimpiin Kanji loh. Ngga jelas maksudnya apa.

Read and Review guys!!!!

Regards,

**tazzualdehid**


End file.
